pure_championship_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kole O Riley
Korey Hatch is an American Indy Wrestler Currently signed with Pure Championship Wrestling. He is a 3-Time Pure World Heavyweight Champion holding the longest reign with 406 Days. He is also a 2-Time Television Champion, 1-Time Pure World Tag Team Champion And a 1-Time Pure United States Heavyweight Champion holding The title for 357 Days. He is The 1st of only 2 Pure Grandslam Champions. Early Life Kole Was born In Cheyenne Wyoming to Martha and Johnathan Hatch. Kole has been interested in wrestling since he was 5 years old. Kole attended East High School And Graduated with a 4.2 GPA and was Valedictorian of his Graduating Class. Entry To Wrestling After finishing High School Kole began to persue a career in wrestling. He attended USC and joined the amature wrestling team. He received Moderate success. Upon completing college Kole began competing across the minor indy wrestling circuits for multiple years. Pure Championship Wrestling In Late 2012 The Natural Jay Lewis Saw A Kole O' Riley match and was impressed. He then invited kole to train at the pcw facilities in Windsor Canada. After 3 Months of training Kole became the first superstar Signed to Pure. Rise Of Pure Kole O' Riley Competed on the First Televised Episode of Pure when he faced off against Shane Lovecraft, Andrew Mercer And Criss Angel in which he was victorious and became the First Ever Pure World Television Champion. Kole defended the Pure World Television Title at Pure's first Pay-per View event Pure Legacy. Kole defeated Criss Angel in a TLC Match .The Critics called the matc a 5-Star Caliber Match. Kole would carry the title until Battle Of The Emperors Where he would lose the title to his former friend and tag team partner The Fallen Criss Angel. Grand Slam and World Championship At Pure's Biggest PPV , Pure Final Fight,Kole won his 1st world title when he beat Matt Maverick with the Shooting star Press. With this title win He would Becomethe first Pure Triple Crown Champion With him and Joseph Christian already winning the Pure Tag Titles earlier in the night. They would vacate the Tag Titles when Joseph Got injured at the hands of Azrael Magnus. The following week Kole tried to get revenge but failed to beat Magnus due to interference from Shane LoveCraft.Kole and Shane Would Meet at the Last Man Standing PPV when Shane won the Last Man Standing Tournament By beating Black Widow In The Finals. With help from Rob E , Shane would Beat Kole O Riley for the Title in the Last Man Standing Match. Kole would Regain the title when His Tag team partner Joseph Christian Returned at the Pure Homecoming PPV and got rid of Rob E from ringside.The following week Kole would beat Shane LoveCraft and Criss Angel in a triple Threat ladder match and win his Second Pure Television Title. He would become the first Male superstar in Pure to be a Duel Champion. It Wouldn't last long because at a Pure televised event in Phoenix Arizona, Shane Would regain the World Title by beating Kole after Rob E hit Kole with the Pure World Title Belt which dazed him long enough so that Shane could hit the One Night Stand on Kole and get the pin. Four Months Later Kole would earn a Rematch at Final Fight 2014 where it would be a Title vs Title Match With both the Pure World Title (Shane) And The Pure Television Title (Kole) on the Line. The Match was a first ever Hell In A Cell with Last Man Standing Rules. Kole won the match when Shane recieved the Tornado Kick off the top of the Cell through the announce table and was out for a 10 Count. Kole would vacate the TV title the following night so that He could focus on defending the world title. Kole would be put in a Scramble match to determine the first Pure U.S. Champion l. Kole would win the match and become the first Pure Grand Slam Champ with that victory. Present Kole would lose the Pure U.S. Title holding it for close to a year. Kole Would hold The World title for over a year(406 Days) Until Finally Losing it to Criss Angel on A televised show in Toronto,Canada. Currently Kole is preparing for his Rematch At Pure Legacy. Entrance Themes A Victim, A Target- Misery Signals (2012) Beyond The Stars- Evans Blue (2013-2015) Death of Me-Asking Alexandria (2015-Present) Personal life Korey is married to his high school Sweetheart Veronica Rose and together they have one Daughter Ivalisse Rose-Hatch. Korey is Close friends with The Natural Jay Lewis and Criss Veragias A.K.A Criss Angel and Joseph Styles AKA Joseph Christian. Criss is his Daughters god father. Korey is an avid MMA Fan and watches fights in person when he is not Traveling. Korey has 2 Huskies that he named Sage and Aries. Championships And Accomplishments Pure Championship Wrestling Pure World Heavyweight Championship- 3 Times Pure World Television Championship-2 Times Pure World Tag Team Titles- 1 Time with Joseph Christian Pure U. S. Heavyweight Title -1 Time 1st GrandSlam Champion 1st Triple Crown Champion Caw of the Year-(2012, 2013, 2014) Finishers and Signatures Kole-Kock- Tornado Kick Signatures O'Riley Factor-Shooting Star Press(2012) Used as a regular move O'Riley Lock-Rings Of Saturn Multiple Kicks Reverse Frankenstiner-(2013)